Still A Child, A One-Shot
by AnaUzumaki
Summary: Dick has returned to Wayne Manor for a social engagement but the events from the previous night still haunt him.


**Summary: **Dick has returned to Wayne Manor for a social engagement but the events from the previous night still haunt him.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Batman or Teen Titans related, BUT I did find Batman: Under the Redhood on DvD. Oh, yeah.

**A/N: **Hey everyone, this is a random one-shot I put together while trying to write Chapter 14. In here dick is just visiting; he's still the leader of the Titans. I hope you guys like it.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: It<em> is a wise father that knows his own child. <em>:.

.: ― William Shakespeare :.

* * *

><p><strong>Still A Child, A One-shot<strong>

**Richard Grayson**

**Location: **Wayne Manor

**Date:** June 3 **Time:** 23:37

I ducked out of the window, my only thought to get away. Get away from Bruce, away from this house, away from everything. The second floor landing wasn't that high maybe 10 or 12 feet. No higher than the trapezes I used to dive off of when I was younger.

_Had that really only been six years ago? _I readied myself. I took a deep breath as I launched myself into a back flip landing graciously on the ground.

_Why is it that nothing I do is good enough for him? _I asked myself as I ran toward the west side of the grounds. Why did I even come back here?

It's not like he even wanted me here in the first place. It was quite pathetic really. Alfred called me what two, three days ago reminding me that my presence was requested in Wayne Manor. _Well, not my presence, _I scoffed.

Dick Grayson had taken one of the closest flights he could back to Gotham. After I had to tell the Titans what was going on, that is. It only took two hours for me to convince them to stay in the tower and allow me to go to the airport unescorted.

From there slipping into my civilian identity had been easy. I had stopped at the rest stop several exits from the airport not wanting the clothes or the motorcycle to give me away. Once inside, it was easy.

In fact, I had been surprised how quick it had been to make the transition from Robin, Boy Wonder, to Richard Grayson, ward of Billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Taking off the mask is always the hardest thing for me to do. Nor Batman or Bruce would approve of the way I felt towards it. As Richard Grayson, I was powerless unable to help others and unable to help myself.

But, as Robin, I could be what I felt was really me. I could defeat anyone. Well not anyone, as Batman had so kindly reminded me. Maybe, I couldn't handle that Bat Villains on my own but I certainly kept Mad Mod and Slade at bay. Well, maybe not Slade either.

_Damn it, Bruce. Why is it that when I come back here I lose all my confidence?_ I kicked at the ground angrily wishing I had my Bo-staff. What I wouldn't give to be able to hit something about now.

"I didn't mean it," a voice from the shadows called. I could tell it was hard for him say but at this point I would almost consider it unforgivable.

"Oh, what didn't you mean? Throwing what happened with Two-Face back at me or the fact that if it wasn't for me someone else would be alive?"

"Dick I-"

"You know what? Save it, Bruce. Go back up to your party and just leave me alone. I'll be on the next flight back to Jump tomorrow morning and you won't have to worry about me anymore," I said cutting him off.

"I'll always be worried," I heard him say before melting into the shadows once more. I walked the other direction unable to think coherently. I wondered around the estate admiring the giant oaks and the cliffs. I stayed clear of only a few areas of the property, one of those being a place I only visit once a year.

I wondered around the grounds. It seemed like it would be the biggest relief possible considering the absurd amount of guests we had crowed into the manor. The gym, being one of my many sanctuaries, was unavailable.

A breath of the fresh air outside was a welcomed relief. I felt suffocated, like my lungs couldn't get enough oxygen. _Like I was still breathing in smoke, _I winced. _What had happened tonight hadn't been your fault, _I reminded myself.

Eventually, I found a tree overlooking the city. It was grim, much like how I was feeling. With it's over grown vines and strong branches it was a place I could sit and think without being bothered hopefully. It was fairly easy climbing to one of the top branches and even easier to get lost in the lights of the city.

Even after living here for so long I couldn't get over the way she looked. Lights of all different colors and shapes surrounded the sleepless city in a never ending swirl. In the center of the city, a glass-framed skyscraper stood shoulders above any other building.

Easily the tallest and grandest of the city, Wayne Tower had become Gotham's symbol for pride and justice much like the man who was in charge of it. Not that many people would make the connection. _Another thing I would have to live up to_, I sighed.

One thing that really set Gotham apart from any other city in the world was a black and yellow hewed symbol in the sky. Gotham was also home to Batman. Usually I would've jumped at the change to help him but after what happened last night, he was on his own unless he asked me for help.

I waited several hours before finally coming down from my place in the tree. The digital time on my watch read 11:32 p.m. before I even reached the stairway.

All of the guests were saying their goodbyes wishing me "good lucks" and "have fun at boarding schools" as they passed. In turn, I said thank you at the appropriate times and shook hands with the right people always being the proper gentlemen. When all the guests finally cleared I retired to my room following the winding staircase up the hall.

I still felt uncomfortable even though the room had been mine for almost six years; it still was. I lay on my back, wishing nothing more than to disappear into the back night. The hi-definition cable, the video games, the endless supply of movies, all did nothing to entertain me. I had way too much time to dwell on what happened last night.

I could still hear the roar of the flames in my ears, the sirens, the firefighters yelling. The crying of the baby seemed almost defining in my small bedroom. The echoes of my memories can almost be as painful as being there. I was no stranger to nightmares; I knew this better than most.

"Master, Dick?" I jumped a loud knock boomed the sound bouncing off the walls.

"Yes, Alfred?" I answered sitting up.

"I've brought you some snacks, sir," the butler called opening the door.

"Thanks, Alfred." He eyed my suspiciously as I took the plate of leftover fruit and crackers placed it on top of my bed. "Is he gone?" I asked shoving a cracker in my mouth in an attempt to make the butler less suspicious.

"Yes, Master Bruce has left for the night," he started his voice guarded. "It pains me greatly to know that you two are not getting along. You know Master Dick, both Bruce and Batman do not blame you for what happened last night."

"Yeah, right."

"Yes, right. You and I both are familiar with Master Wayne's temper. His anger wasn't directed towards you, Master Dick, but the situation as a whole."

"Why is it that he can make me feel like a child, Alfred?" I sat on the large queen-sized bed and placed my hands against my head.

"Maybe, sir, because you still are a child."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I love Alfred. He makes me happy. Yeah, yeah. I'll get back to writing Chapter 14 now.

-Ana Uzumaki


End file.
